Breaking the Rules
by GibbsGirl219
Summary: Three months ago, Kate and Gibbs decided to break the rules and now they can't stop thinking about it. Smutty smut smut.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there. I've been a little blocked on some of my other stories (though if you're reading them don't get cranky, I will have a few days off over the holidays and I'm sure I'll be writing)...but this little smutty fic seemed to want to be written. I think this story works as a one-shot, but I may add a second chapter, we'll see. Hope you like, please review.

*****

"Just for tonight."

That was what they had agreed. In fact, Kate believed she was the one who'd suggested it; something she was definitely regretting right now.

Okay, so having a one-night stand with her boss might not have been the _smartest_ idea...but it sure was fun. Gibbs was just so masculine, so confident, so...hot.

The sexual tension that had pulsed between them for two years had become suddenly arresting and palpable in that crappy motel bar and neither of them had been able to resist temptation.

It had been amazing; hot and passionate and crazy, but they hadn't discussed it since. There was no need. They simply smiled through any awkwardness and reverted back to their working relationship; gruff humor for him and good-natured insubordination for her.

*****

Kate's problem was that it had been three months and no one else had been able to fulfill her needs, to make her feel the way he had; sexy and excited and so completely turned on that she practically vibrated.

At this moment, she was fairly certain that if she snapped and killed Tony, she could be acquitted with a sexual frustration defense.

Working with Gibbs, she'd had to be very careful to hide her feelings but she was positive that he knew exactly what he was doing, always smirking at her or placing his warm, broad hand on her lower back. Once, he'd leaned over to brush her hair out of her eyes in the bullpen and she'd nearly whimpered aloud at the graze of his fingertips on her cheek.

Of course, she'd had dates, but as soon as things got physical...it just wasn't enough for her. Even trying to pretend that they were Gibbs didn't work and she ended up feeling guilty and alone and unsatisfied. Gibbs had been so damn good; rough and gentle, desperate and possessive, pleasing her with his fingers, his mouth, his big throbbing cock. _Oh God_...Kate shut her eyes miserably..._I am never going to have another orgasm again. He ruined me. That bastard._

After countless difficult days at work, Kate had returned to home intent on relaxing. She'd light a candle and slip into a hot bath, a cold glass of white wine serving as pleasant company. When her muscles were pleasantly loose, she would towel off and put on silky pajamas, climbing into bed and letting herself drift; mentally exploring the surprisingly hard planes of Gibbs' body, recalling the urgency of his hands on her skin, the sound of her name on his lips. And still, her body failed to allow her any relief, her own touch infuriatingly inferior to his.

At her lowest point, she had gotten drunk in a club and made out with a virtual stranger, letting him pull her into a dark corner, grinding against his hips and hands, even allowing him to unzip her pants and touch her. She'd hoped the danger, the excitement would be enough to take her there but all she'd ended up with was a hickey and a hangover.

To top it all off, today was Paperwork Sunday, everyone's least favorite day of the month. Kate was a good multi-tasker, but focusing on her work while simultaneously trying not to rip Gibbs' faded t-shirt and worn jeans off of his body was proving to be more difficult than usual today.

*****

Gibbs let them go at 1800, rolling his eyes at Tony's whoop of pleasure.

"Thank you, Boss! Thank you, God! Paperwork Sunday is over! Come on, Probie, I'll buy you a beer. "

"Sounds good."

"Kate?"

"No thanks, DiNozzo."

"Got a date?"

Gibbs listened intently for her response.

"None of your business."

"Come on, Kit-Kat. Where'd you meet him? Was it online? You pitiful thing. Maybe me and McGee should come along. Just in case you need some muscle."

Kate just stuck out her tongue but Gibbs was not amused by Tony's teasing. He was very close to saying something when she turned to look at him briefly, smiling and giving him a small wave before she followed the boys to the elevator. His stomach clenched. She was wearing a skirt and he was absolutely certain it was on purpose. Ever since their night together, he'd been both gifted and plagued by vivid fantasies about Kate that were too close to reality to be safe.

He sighed and packed his bag and turned off the lights. In the elevator, his fingers hesitated over the button for the parking garage as he felt a twinge in his gut. He smirked and pressed the button for the gym.

*****

It didn't take long to find her. Kate was beating the shit out of a punching bag. She'd changed into tight black pants and a tank top, sweat dripping off of her as she worked her way around the bag. Gibbs groaned under his breath, feeling himself harden as his eyes swept over her body, lingering at the set of her jaw, the fire in her expression.

Suddenly she stopped and turned to face him.

_Shit, did she hear me?_

He looked down before he felt the pull of her gaze and was compelled to return it. They stared at each other silently for a moment, both of them thinking of that night three months ago; their senses conjuring up whiskey and bourbon, warm skin and heavy breathing.

*****

Naturally, it had happened in the deep, dark Georgia night. Having finally wrapped up their case, tracking and finally entrapping their killer, they'd decamped for the night. It was late, and they'd had to settle for staying in a grungy motel. Tony had been delighted to discover the free adult movie channels while Kate had argued that the establishment's best feature was its 24-hour bar. Gibbs hadn't weighed in on their debate and McGee was left on Probie duty, guarding their prisoner with the locals until the morning transport. The group had split up and agreed to meet for breakfast at 0600.

*****

Kate nursed a whiskey, left alone with her thoughts until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, pretty lady."

She assessed the man, quickly ascertaining that he was all muscle and no brains. Nodding politely, she turned back to her drink.

"Hey. I'm not done talkin' to you, honey."

His hand grasped her leg as he swiveled her stool to face him and she was instantly on her feet, her palm hitting his solar plexus as she shoved him up against the wall. One hand moved her jacket to expose the badge at her hip. Her gun was locked up but she didn't need it.

"Something you want to say to me, cupcake?"

Her voice was cool, almost daring him, her grip tightening around his collar.

"N-n-no, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am. You have a nice evenin' now."

She released her hold on him and reclaimed her seat, her head swiveling at a familiar chuckle from down the bar.

"Gibbs."

She tried to look serious and shook her head at him.

"That wasn't very chivalrous of you."

He smirked and slowly raised his glass to his mouth.

"I thought you handled it pretty well, Special Agent Todd. Besides, I was enjoying watching you."

Kate found herself inordinately pleased by his compliment, the amused sincerity in his eyes backing his statement up. She nodded and looked down at her drink, trying not to smile as she felt him move next to her, his arm brushing hers as he sat down. They didn't dare look at each other, neither of them oblivious to the electricity that hovered over their skin.

"Should've known you'd be a whiskey girl."

She smiled and flicked her eyes up to his impossibly blue ones.

"Irish whiskey, of course."

He nodded, a grin playing on his lips as he summoned the bartender.

"Another bourbon and a glass of your finest Irish whiskey. Thanks, Jason."

The young barkeep nodded and scurried away as Kate smiled her thanks.

Gibbs wore the shirt and trousers he'd worn in the field today, having forgone the jacket for comfort. Kate firmly instructed her hand to stay on her own leg and not go exploring, no matter how strong the impulse to run her nails over his thigh was.

Gibbs, for his part, was cursing fate, wondering why Kate just had to wear a skirt today. Pants he could deal with. You couldn't slide your hands up under someone's pants in mere seconds, laying claim to warm, creamy skin and the faint scent of arousal.

*****

Two drinks later, they had gone from subtle to dangerous flirting. Gibbs knew he should stop it, but he couldn't stop smiling at her. She was so beautiful and smart and stubborn and funny...and she was looking at him with unmistakable attraction.

A vaguely familiar song came on the jukebox and Kate turned to him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Dance with me?"

He rolled his eyes and sipped his drink.

"Come on, Gibbs! It'll be fun. Unless you've got two left feet. Are you afraid you'll embarrass yourself?"

He laughed. He might embarrass himself, but it wouldn't be because of his dancing. She was just too gorgeous to resist and he gave in, standing and offering her his hand.

At first, he held her loosely, swaying to he slow beat of the music. After a moment, she slid her arms around his neck and he tightened his grip on her waist. Her fingers played with his hair while his tap-danced against her hips, their eyes locked as they struggled through a wave of lust.

Gibbs' breathing hitched as a wide smile spread over her face.

_Don't do it, Jethro_, he warned himself. _Do. Not. Kiss. Her._

Contrary as always, his face inched closer to hers.

Kate took the final decision from him, sliding one hand to his chest as she leaned up to kiss him on the lips, a light, open-mouthed kiss that made him unable to think about anything but getting another taste of her mouth, of whiskey and mint and something sweeter.

His hands tightened at her waist as he returned the kiss, his tongue seeking hers as they stopped dancing all together. Gibbs groaned quietly when they broke apart, both of them in need of air.

"Kate...the rules..."

His reminder was reluctant and she brushed her lips against his again, pouting.

"I hate the rules."

He chuckled and she began to kiss his neck, her fingers toying with the top button of his shirt. Gibbs, master of self-control, felt his willpower completely sapped by her teasing touches, her sexy smile, the smell of her warm skin. He pulled her against him and took her face in his hands, possessing her with his kiss.

"We shouldn't," he whispered weakly.

"Want to," she argued. "Besides, Gibbs, we're in a different state. I'm pretty sure that doesn't even count."

He raises an eyebrow in amusement.

"That one of DiNozzo's rules?"

Kate grinned.

"Number five."

His gaze moved down her body, his eyes boldly caressing her curves.

"As much as I like that rule...I can't get into a relationship with a co-"

"Not a relationship, Gibbs. Sex. Just for tonight."

She bit her lip, a flash of insecurity crossing her face before she renewed her resolve.

"So, what do you say? You up for it?"

Gibbs groaned and slid his hand to the small of her back, pressing her petite frame into his larger one, letting her feel exactly how "up for it" he was.

"You just bought yourself a whole lot of trouble, Katie."

She smiled in delight and tilted her head up for another kiss, sucking lightly on his bottom lip until he growled.

"Let's go."

Kate laughed and nodded, turning to retrieve her purse.

Behind her back, Jason the bartender gave Gibbs an enthusiastic, if silent, thumbs-up.

*****

Gibbs kept his arm around her waist as he paid the check and headed for the door, letting his hand drift down to squeeze her ass as they walked through the cool night air towards his room.

They'd barely made it inside the door when he whirled her around, her back against the wall, his mouth seeking hers in the dim lamplight.

"Mmm...Gibbs."

"God, Kate."

A shiver ran through her body at the husky tone of his voice. He wanted her as much as she wanted him and the thought was driving her crazy.

"Off," she pleaded, tugging at his shirt.

Gibbs stepped back slightly to allow her access to the buttons, taking the opportunity to slide his fingers under her shirt, massaging her breasts and pinning her against the wall again.

"These damn skirts," he muttered, his fingers skimming over her thighs, just under the hem. "They drive me crazy."

"They do?" She asked innocently, rubbing one of her legs up and down his.

"You know they do. Last week, you wore that tight red skirt and you bent over to pick up your keys...God, I was hard all afternoon."

Kate laughed softly and ran her hand over the bulge that strained at his trousers.

"You want to know a secret, Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded, his eyes half-shut in pleasure as she stroked him and whispered in a sexy voice.

"Sometimes...I don't wear anything underneath them."

Gibbs' eyed widened in surprise.

"Caitlin Todd, are you telling me you're not wearing any panties?"

She grinned. "Maybe you should find out for yourself."

Gibbs nipped at her neck before crushing his lips to hers for a long, hard kiss, grinding his hips against hers until she moaned. He spun them around and staggered towards the bed, landing on top of her. She giggled, laughing even harder at the stern look he shot her.

Then he'd pulled her shirt over her head, unfastening her bra and swiftly taking one of her hardened, pink nipples in his mouth.

"Oh!"

Kate's fingers gripped his hair as she cried out at the feeling of his bare skin against hers, his tongue teasing her breasts. Gibbs sucked on her nipples before flicking his thumbs over them lightly. Kate felt a surge of heat, her whole body tingling as she wriggled underneath him, reaching for his belt, quickly removing it. Gibbs lifted himself up and toed off his shoes, pulling his pants and boxers off as well.

Kate stared at his body, getting lost in the urge to touch and lick every taut muscle. Her gaze finally settled on his impressive erection and she subconsciously licked her lips.

"See something you like?"

He smirked and she beckoned him closer. Gibbs lifted each of her legs in turn, unfastening the delicate straps of her shoes, letting them drop to the floor. He pressed kisses to the inside of her ankles, slowly moving upward. Kate made impatient noises, which only served to make him chuckle and go slower. Finally, his hands moved to her skirt. After slowly unzipping the garment, he pulled it off, leaving her completely naked. He felt his blood heat at the sight of her.

"No panties. Jesus, Kate, you weren't kidding."

She opened her mouth, intending to make a smartass comment back to him but instead she whimpered as he blew warm air over her before quickly swiping his tongue over her clit.

"Gibbs!"

He groaned against her, thinking of all the times he'd imagined her calling out his name like that.

Kate shivered as the vibrations of his sigh reverberated through her. She tugged at his hair sharply and he kissed his way up her body, lightly raking his teeth over her hips, her nipples, her collarbone. He found her lips again, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth as he slowly slid a finger into her wet heat, eliciting a loud gasp from her.

"That feels so good..." Kate murmured, melting into his touch, closing her eyes as he began to move faster.

"You're so tight, Kate," he whispered into her ear, his voice husky. "So wet for me."

Gibbs felt her instinctively thrust towards him at his words and he smiled. His erection pressed against her thigh as he pushed a second finger into her, pumping her faster.

His kisses became more demanding as her hips rocked against his hand, both of them panting with delicious anticipation and small bursts of pleasure.

Kate's body was already screaming for release, the sensations overwhelming her. She moaned as he swiped his thumb over her clit.

"Ohh...I...Gibbs! Please, please..."

She reached between them, pushing his hand away from her and wrapping her slender fingers around his swollen member. Her eyes widened as she realized just how big he was. Kate captured his gaze and grinned up at him, stroking him firmly a few times before guiding him to her entrance.

Gibbs shut his eyes, grunting when she rolled her hips so that the tip of him entered her just slightly.

"Fuck. Katie... I can't...can't wait any longer."

She looked up at him through hazy eyes and nodded, so tantalizingly close to the edge she could feel it.

"Now, Gibbs. I need you."

He growled and thrust himself into her completely, both of them crying out at the intensity of the pleasure. Moving slowly at first, allowing her to adjust to his size, he shuddered at the incredible feeling of his cock twitching inside of her wet heat. After a moment, she arched up at him and bit him hard on the shoulder.

"More," she breathed.

Her eyes were bright, her lips and cheeks flushed.

"God, yeah..."

He supported his weight on his arms and began to drive in and out of her, unable to take his eyes off of her face.

Kate thrust her hips up to meet his, the rapid pace soon becoming too much for both of them. Opening her eyes, the desire she saw in his hot blue gaze was enough to thrust her over the edge.

"Gibbs! Oh! Oh, Yes! Yes! Yes!"

She locked her legs around his waist, holding him tight to her as she came, her muscles clenching rhythmically as she moaned and writhed beneath him. She circled her hips and gripped his shoulders as waves of pleasure crashed over her.

"Kate! Yeah...ohhhh. Oh God..."

Gibbs squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back, his urgent movements prolonging her climax for a few more seconds before he groaned and spilled himself inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her and they were quiet for a moment. Gibbs could feel her pulse racing at her throat, her heartbeat echoing his as they breathed deeply.

"Wow, Kate."

She grinned up at him and put her hands on his face as she kissed him.

"Worth breaking the rules for?" she teased.

"Definitely. We hate the rules, remember?"

Gibbs smiled and brushed her hair out of her face, laughing when his index finger crossed her lips and she bit him lightly.

He rolled off of her and watched appreciatively as she sat up to stretch.

Kate smiled at him before a look of uncertainty crossed her face. Gibbs pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"Sleep with me?"

She nodded against his neck and he smiled to himself as he clicked off the lamp. Kate shifted closer to him and brought his palm up to her lips before turning so that her back was pressed against his chest.

"Night, Gibbs."

"Night, Katie."

She smiled in the dark as his hands came to rest possessively on her body.

*****

Kate had woken up exactly where she'd fallen asleep, firmly ensconced in Gibbs' strong arms. She smiled and wiggled against him happily.

"Stop moving," he whispered into her hair.

Kate laughed softly.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was. But when a very sexy, very naked woman starts rubbing up against me, I wake up."

She giggled a little and turned to face him.

"'Morning, Gibbs."

"Morning, Katie."

He smiled broadly and kissed her.

They'd held onto each other for a few moments before reluctantly getting up.

He'd made her coffee and kissed her again, laughing when she thanked him before going to her own room to dress and pack.

The night had been perfect; hot and intimate, somewhat illicit and definitely unforgettable.

*****

They simultaneously snapped out of their reverie as Gibbs cleared his throat and Kate blinked, both of them dragged back into the present and left shaky with need.

He swallowed hard. He had to get out of there or he was going to throw her down on the mats and rip her clothes off. Kate felt her chest rising and falling faster, her skin beginning to flush. She wanted to say something but her brain wasn't working properly.

Gibbs held up his hand to say goodnight and when he turned away, she was both grateful and irritated.

Kate turned back to the punching bag with renewed frustration as Gibbs made the long walk to his car, both of them destined for cold showers and a sleepless night, filled with thoughts of just how good it could feel to break the rules.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the conclusion to this story. Sometimes it's hard to write Kate and Gibbs out of the universe I've created for them in my other stories, but I enjoyed writing this. I hope you like it. Let me know and thanks for reading! :)

*****

The day after the little stare-down in the gym, Kate was relieved to be working with Abby, away from Gibbs. She was suspicious that he'd sent her away on purpose but she refused to analyze it any further, choosing to be grateful. The lab was far safer territory than the bullpen, where his energy invariably affected her. Lost in her thoughts, she failed to realize that Abby was staring at her.

"Kate?"

The forensic scientist removed her protective goggles and tapped Kate's arm.

"Yeah, Abby?"

"What's going on with you, lately?"

Kate looked quizzically at her friend. She felt herself growing slightly defensive; she'd come down to the lab to process evidence, not for an interrogation.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you mad at me or something?"

The trepidation in Abby's voice made her feel guilty and inclined towards a recompensatory confession.

"What? No, Abby, I'm not mad at you. I'm just...frustrated."

"About what? Work?"

"No."

"Family stuff?"

Kate shook her head and blushed a little.

"Oh," Abby grinned knowingly. "Um...sexually?"

"Yes," Kate admitted.

"Well," Abby smiled, "I can think of plenty of men who would love to help you with that problem. Or you could...you know...help yourself?"

Kate smiled back at her but shrugged.

"Abby...the problem is...I don't usually...but, well, I had a one-night stand with a guy and it was really hot... and I can't stop thinking about it! But we agreed it was a one-time thing and I know I need to forget about it. It's just been making me fucking crazy."

Abby grinned at her friend's profanity before she nodded and squeezed Kate's hand reassuringly.

"First of all, do you think _I'm_ going to judge you for having a one-night stand? Be serious, Kate."

They laughed.

"And secondly..." Abby cocked her head, silent for a moment,"...I think you should just tell Gibbs that you want a repeat performance."

Kate's jaw dropped. The silence that enveloped them was akin to humidity, heavy and full in the air. When she recovered, she tried to triage the panicked thoughts that flew through her mind.

"Please tell me that Tony did not somehow wire Gibbs' room. Tell me I'm not on YouTube, Abby."

The goth grinned.

"You're not on YouTube, Kate."

Abby picked up her keys and walked across the room, unlocking the mysterious drawer that tormented Tony. She removed a file and scribbled something in it.

"What's that?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"It's my 'Kate and Gibbs' file," Abby replied, as if it were obvious. "I didn't know you guys did it in his room. So I'm making a note accordingly."

"How did you know at all? Wait...you have a file on us?"

"Oh yeah, I have a file on everything. Did you sleep in Gibbs' room all night?"

"Yes."

"Interesting..." Abby nodded, writing something in the file.

"I still don't get how you...oh my God. Did _Gibbs_ tell you?"

Abby laughed, as much at Kate's horrified expression as at the thought that Gibbs would share details of his sex life.

"No!" She paused. "Kate, I think we will both agree that I am a genius..."

Kate had to smile at that.

"Yes..."

"...But even an idiot could tell that you and Gibbs had sex. Really, really good sex, too. You're always breathing a little harder when he's around. And he's always watching you, staring when you're not looking."

Kate dropped her face into her hands before looking up at Abby.

"That obvious, huh?"

Abby smiled and patted Kate's cheek.

"If you want him, just tell him."

Kate made a face and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, right. And what am I supposed to say? 'Hey, listen, Gibbs, I know we agreed that it was just for the night, and I know you're my boss and we have rules...but I've been meaning to tell you how good you are in bed and, by the way, can we give it another go?'"

Abby didn't respond and Kate felt a chill go down her spine in the vacuum of silence.

_Oh no. No, no, no. He isn't..._

"Well, yeah, pretty much any of that woulda worked for me."

Kate froze at the sound of his voice behind her and shot Abby a murderous glance.

She took a deep breath and turned to face him, unable to meet his eyes.

"Gibbs...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

He held up his hand to stop her.

"Come on, Kate. I'll walk you to your car."

Kate swallowed hard and nodded, picking up her purse and fixing Abby with one last death-stare.

The pneumatic doors swooshed open and Gibbs turned back to the forensic scientist, staring at her for a long moment before he smiled.

"Go ahead. Make a note, Abby."

She grinned and saluted him.

"Yes, sir!"

*****

Kate took the opportunity to hurry down the hallway and into the stairwell, completely mortified. She couldn't deal with Gibbs right now.

_Jesus. I guess I can kiss my job goodbye. Not to mention my self-respect..dammit._

She sighed with relief as she entered the parking structure, her blush finally fading as she headed for her car. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. There he was, leaning against her driver's side door, smiling at her.

_Of course. He'd never let me get off that easy._

She winced at her own double entendre and walked over to him slowly, smiling just a little as he looked her up and down.

"Gibbs, I-"

"So?" he asked expectantly.

"So...what?" she asked, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

Gibbs stuck his hands in his pockets.

" You gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

He grinned.

"How good I am in bed."

Kate laughed and made as if to push him, but once her palms were on his chest she seemed to forget her intention. There was a pause, perhaps three excruciating seconds long, before they gave in and launched themselves at one another, their lips and hands greedy with desire.

Kate stood on her tiptoes, pressing every inch of her body against his as she kissed him. Gibbs groaned at the contact, letting his hands run over the smooth curves of her waist and hips before squeezing the backs of her thighs so that she was nearly lifted off the ground.

"Really, really, _really_ damn good," Kate whispered, shivering when he pulled back slightly to slide his tongue along her collarbone.

It took Gibbs' mind a moment to realize she was answering his previous question. He grinned and bit her neck gently before his voice rasped in her ear.

"I've wanted you every day since Georgia, Kate. God, you have no idea."

Kate felt a surge of heat at his words, intensely turned on by the thought of Gibbs wanting her, fantasizing about her, suffering the way she'd been all these months. She flashed him a sexy smile.

"I think I may have _some_ idea, especially since...uhmm..."

Kate's voice suddenly stopped working as one of his hands slipped between her legs, rubbing her lightly through her pants.

"Ohhh..."

Her sultry moan made his cock throb with need and he made a decision.

"Giiibbs..."

She whined as he removed his hand, bringing it up to cup the back of her neck as he kissed her hard.

"Let's get out of here, Kate."

She nodded and gave him her keys, her hands shaking.

*****

They buckled their seat belts silently, not looking at one another.

Gibbs tried to calm himself down, knowing he had to in order to enjoy the night; to give her what she needed and take what he desired. He craved her in a visceral, primal way, filled with such lust and need that the thought of being with her again was enough to push him close to the edge.

Kate was quiet as he pulled out of the garage, afraid that if she opened her mouth she would end up begging him to pull over and just take her in the backseat.

"Your place okay?"

His tone was gruff, hoarse and sexy, and she immediately nodded.

"Sure..." her voice faltered as a thought occurred to her. She opened her mouth and then shut it again.

_Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it._

The temptation to pry was too strong and she asked the question, knowing he'd be honest, knowing she might not like it.

"Why? Do you...have someone at your house?"

Gibbs laughed and she immediately felt silly but also immensely relieved.

"No one else, Katie."

He rubbed his thumb along her temple and smoothed his hand over her silky hair before giving it a light tug.

"Honestly? I just need to get you naked as soon as possible and your place is closer. Plus, I hear women like making love in their own beds."

She smiled.

"That's true."

He nodded and grinned at her, making her heart race.

"Gibbs?"

There was something in her voice. Was it hesitation? He felt the briefest flicker of concern.

"Yeah?"

She fidgeted in her seat and bit her lip.

"Drive faster."

He chuckled in relief and pressed his foot down on the gas pedal.

*****

Gibbs pulled into Kate's parking space and rushed around the car to open the door for her.

"Thank you."

Her smile was shy, her eyes watching him from under dark lashes and he couldn't resist taking her into his arms and kissing her.

"Mmmm..."

She hummed happily against his lips, gasping as he backed her up against the car, his erection rubbing against her clit through the layers of fabric, desire coiling within both of them, tight and hot and insistent. He sighed her name into her ear, making her whole body tingle for a brief, electric moment.

"Gibbs..." she pushed him away and slid her right hand into his left, interlacing their fingers. "Home...inside...bedroom."

Gibbs nodded at her string of words, feeling similarly dazed.

They made it through the front door and Kate dropped her keys and purse on the floor as Gibbs slipped out of his jacket and abandoned it to the same fate. He reached for her and she took a step back, grinning wickedly at him before she took off running down the hall.

Gibbs laughed and went for the bait, chasing her and scooping her up in his arms. He carried her into the bedroom and dropped her onto the bed before giving her a wolfish grin and jumping on top of her. Their laughter, a much-needed release of tension, faded as they kissed and touched and whispered with renewed urgency. Clothes flew across the darkened room as they moved, frantic and desperate to feel the delicious friction of skin against skin.

"Wait..."

She stopped moving and looked up at him. Gibbs had his knees on either side of her hips, his erection pressed against her smooth stomach. He kissed her again before reaching over to turn on the lamp on her nightstand.

"I want to really _see_ you," he explained softly, his lips brushing hers again before he bent to suck on her nipples, encouraged by her moans, biting down gently until she arched into him and dug her nails into his back.

"You're so sexy, Kate," he whispered, pulling back to see the fire in her eyes.

She ran her hand down over his body, her touch tantalizingly slow until she suddenly flipped them over. Gibbs groaned as Kate came to rest on top of him, her breasts rubbing against his chest as she ground her hips against his and traced his lips with the tip of her tongue. Finally, she slid her tongue into his mouth, showing him what she wanted.

"Kate, I need-"

"Mmm-hmm..."

She sat up and captured his gaze, dark blue and intense, as she guided him to her entrance, her eyes fluttering shut as she sank down onto him, crying out softly at the hot feeling of his hardness filling her.

"God, Gibbs. _Yesss_."

"_Yes_..." he agreed as she began to move on top of him, growling when she circled her hips and dropped her head back.

Kate gasped and moaned, bouncing up and down on him faster, the pleasure overwhelming her senses, his pulse thrumming through her entire body.

"Fuck, Gibbs!"

" Yeah! God, Kate...so...fucking...good. I'm...so...fucking...close."

"Me too, Gibbs. Oh God, yes!"

He pinched her nipples as she rode him even harder, her pent-up desire for him unleashing with white-hot force as her muscles clenched around his pulsing cock. Gibbs bucked his hips up, thrusting involuntarily as she milked him, and groaned loudly as he came hard with her, both of them left shaking and sighing softly. She collapsed onto his chest as they both gasped for air, sweat cooling on their skin.

"Gibbs...wow."

Kate kissed him and squirmed around on top of him for a moment, utterly content for the first time in months. Gibbs laughed and rolled them over, grinning down at her and kissing her. She turned off the light and they lay quietly for awhile, sated and happy, tracing each others bodies lightly in the dark.

"Sleep with me?"

Her request echoed his on their first night together and he smiled and kissed her neck.

"Yep."

*****

They woke up a few hours later, curled together, both of them eager for more, suddenly pliable and gentle. Gibbs kissed her and she sighed against his mouth, sliding one of her legs up around his hips.

"What about the rules?" she asked him teasingly, her voice throaty and amused.

He covered her body with his own and sucked at the skin just below her jawline, pleased when she moaned in response.

"Screw the rules," he breathed into her ear, smiling into her shoulder at the tremor that coursed through her body.

"Blasphemy!" she whispered, pretending to be shocked.

Gibbs laughed and kissed her lips, brushing her hair out of her face, pausing when he locked eyes with her, her expression enough to make his chest feel tight with emotion.

"What is it?"

She shook her head.

"Tell me," he insisted.

Kate shrugged and looked away.

"Just for tonight?" she whispered.

Gibbs understood immediately and shook his head, tenderness outbidding desire.

"I hope not, Katie."

She smiled and dragged her nails over his back, holding him close to her.

"Okay, Gibbs."

"Jethro," he corrected her. "You can call me Jethro when we're alone. If you want."

Kate flashed him a wide smile, taking in the cost of his vulnerability and finding it to be a generous gift.

"Make love to me, Jethro."

Gibbs chuckled and ran his hands over her body, affection and pleasure taking the place of self-control and rules. He took her hands in his and kissed her, feeling her melt against him, knowing that this was worth it; worth the risk and the consequences and maybe even worth a broken heart.


End file.
